


Sweet Symmetrical Death (UP FOR ADOPTION)

by Bloody_Macaroon1889



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Macaroon1889/pseuds/Bloody_Macaroon1889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha is just a normal 15-year old high school rebel, feared, looked down on, a rival, you name it, that's how someone sees her. She has always been able to do special "things" ever since she was little that only a few people know about. Sam's life is already jacked up enough as it is, so what happens when she meets a strange guy of a whole new type?</p><p>Death The Kid has been having some difficulties ever since Patty and Liz were assigned new meisters and on top of that Lord Death has been weakening over the past few years and it is only now showing. Now he is stuck with school, search for a weapon, the pressure of being prepared to take his dad's place when the time comes, and a possible adventure.</p><p>THE COVER ART IS MINE (By that I mean I just added the words to the picture in this case)</p><p>ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATOR OF SOUL EATER + IMAGINATION</p><p>(＞人＜;) I WANT TO OWN DEATH THE KID!!!!!!!!!!!!! UP FOR ADOPTION!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV:  
It was dark. I couldn't see a thing. "H-hello? Is anybody there?" I questioned, only to be answered by a fit of whispers. "Hello, w-who are y-you?" I asked a little shaken up, "Can you h-hear m-AAAAHHHHH!" Something pulled me back, they where holding my arms like hands, but they couldn't be, they felt like stone. Then a crow swooped in out if nowhere, and stated to laugh with pure evil in its voice. "Who are you?!" As I said that it turned into a snow haired, not like she was old it was just white, woman with a sinister smile in her face. A boy appeared too, but he wasn't like her, he was in all black and looked concerned, "escape." he whispered. "Sam, Sam" the witch sang as she pulled out a crystal dagger. I shut my eyes tight, so I wouldn't have to see what was next.

"Sam, Sam, Sam!" I heard two familiar voices pulling me into reality.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I shot out of bed in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Yeah!"

I whipped around to see my 9-year old brother, Jacob, and 14-year old sister, Cathrine, on the ground, frazzled. 

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I shouted.

"Trying to wake you!" Cathrine explained.

I was furious! I kicked both their asses out of my room and got dressed in a a black mini-skirt with black ripped leggings under it, a crystal white girl's dress shirt with sleeves that barely made it past my shoulder blades, and and black button up rib-jacket. Next, I sped downstairs grabbed some toast while my mom scream "Samantha!" at me, grabbed my skateboard from by the door, and sped off to the hell while they call high school.

#3:30#

I nonchalantly walked down the hall when I was nearly trampled to death. "What's up?! I haven't seen you all day!" my best friend, Abigail, asked, with William, or Will for short, following, he wasn't too bad looking.

"Nothing, Abbs." I said trying to shake her off.

"Come on! We could plan a sleepover or something."

"Not now, the sporty bastard and his jerk squad are coming." I postponed, seeing everyone clear a path for the jocks, with there leader, Justin Taint, approaching.

Abbs scurried to the side, while I held my ground, there was no way I was taking orders from such an ass. He stopped right in front of me. "Well, well, what do we have here?" He asked sarcastically, getting closer.

"I'm not moving, so forget about it." I stated coldly.

He scolded, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I said it didn't I? Now excuse me, but I have a very tight schedule today and giving a fuck about what you say isn't on it."(I say that to someone I don't like at least once a day)

Justin just glared at me, while everyone else gasped with shock. "I'll make you regret everything you've ever done!" I turned on my heel and stomped off, wanting to get as far away from him as possible before I ripped his guts out on the spot.

#TIME SKIP, Brought to you by the sporty bastard#

Sporty Bastard: I start my morning with 12 raw eggs!

Me: No you don't, stop lying!

Sporty Bastard: Yes I do! You can't say I don't!

Me: You haven't caught Saminela yet.

Sporty Bastard: Your wrong! Your all wr-!

Me:*wacks over the over the head with a kettle bell* Okay, now you can testify.

#BACK TO OUR STORY#

Sam's POV:  
I sauntered down the cracked pavement. 'Well, today was suckier than usual', I thought as I stopped by a Shubusen DWMA sign. I always wished I was special so I could go there. I mean just the thought of it! Not being an outcast, having a partner, going on thrilling missions, everything! *Honk* I whipped around to see nothing but Justin Taint and his gang in a big expensive looking Jeep.

"What do you want?", I snarled.

"To see you!" Justin claimed.

"For what?"

"Remember when I said that you would regret everything?"

"Yeah..."

"Well this is what I meant." he revved the engine.

My eyes widened. I began to sprint down random streets with no idea where I was going. Left, right, left, straight, straight, right. I was running like a madman. Eventually I came to an alleyway, a dead-end. my eyes were shut tight preparing for what was next, but it didn't come. I heard a loud crunch and opened my eyelids, there was a boy holding the crunched part of the hood. Am I dreaming? I checked my vital signs, nope! Still alive.

"What the hell? Hey kid (Justin is like, 3 years older) out of the way!!", Screamed Justin, the boy didn't respond. "Did you hear me, I said move!" He just started him straight in the eye. "Fine, have it your way!"

Justin went full- speed at us, the boy only moved a couple decimeter, before he flipped the car on its head and and kicking it into the street. These weird purple ghosts came out if his hands and a skateboard appeared out of thin air, I was freaking out! The mystery boy jump on and extended a hand for me to grab. I didn't want to go with some super-human stranger, but I heard sirens, so what better choices did I have? I grasped his hand and he pulled me up.

Death The Kid's POV:  
'I really need a damn break', I thought, as I rode my Beelzebub over a 'near as you can get for being in the desert' by town I think was named, "Phantom City". I was about to turn back when I saw a girl with a small, black fedora (Gotta luv the hats  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆)with a red ribbon on it running from a car. she soon was trapped in an alleyway with the car ready to speed forward. There was no way in hell I was about to let that happen, I raced down there just in time to stop the big green Jeep.

The giant bastard in the drivers seat shouted at me, but I just ignored him and glared. After a minute he had enough and drove towards us. I held the car back for as long as I could, then when I was about to give in I thought of something. It may not be orthodox, but it was all I could do right now, I flipped the Jeep over. Next, I summoned my Beelzebub and jumped on. I glanced back behind me to see the same girl quivering in fear, so I gave her a hand to pull her up on my board with me, I got a weird feeling in my chest as I did so. She hugged my waist tightly as we got higher off the ground.

#TIME SKIP#

Sam's POV:  
I gripped my savior tightly as we reached the skies. I looked up at the person I was holding onto like a life support. After awhile I mustered up enough courage to talk to him, "Um, H-hello, I'm Samantha, Samantha Von Bloodgood, you can call me Sam. Thanks for, well you know, saving me back there. Uh... Who a-are you?"

He looked shocked that I asked, he looked at me with his golden eyes, the same as mine. "Death The Kid, you can call me Kid."

Oh. Wait? What?! Is he the son of Lord Death?! I backed away in fear of him going to hurt me and fell off the board, my fedora was knocked off. Death The Kid caught my hand. He pulled me up and stared at me, with an expression of surprise on his face, which I had to admit, I have never seen anyone like him. He just stared for awhile.

After a minutes he pointed at my hair, turned around, and questioned, "You have sanzu stripes?"

I had zero idea what that meant, "What?"

"The stripes in you hair."

"Yeah I have stripes, so?"

He sighed, "Let me explain." Kid began, "Sanzu stripes are white horizontal stripes that go around half your head, and they stretch in a full band once you are a master. but you must be a death god to have them, you can also be a weapon and meister."

I was frozen, was my dream coming true?! "Wait! Like as in Shubusen meisters and weapons?!"

He nodded. He sucked in the skateboard thing, I hadn't noticed, but we were I front of a giant mansion and it was night. he unlocked the door and lead me down the hall and and stopped. "This is your room for tonight." He explained stopping at a white door. I went in thanked him for letting me stay, flopped on the bed, and fell asleep.

Sorry 4 the chapter being so short. I have to write some papers for school and don't have much time. I'll try to write more next time!

-BloodyMacaroon1889


	2. Chapter 2

Abigail's POV:  
I watched as Sam confronted Justin and stormed off. She may have guts, but that girl surely doesn't have any brains, or at least doesn't act like it. Sigh, I might as well go calm her down.

#TIME SKIP#  
Brought to you by Lord Death:

Lord Death: Yo, yo, yo, kids! How ya doing?

Me: Who is Kid's mum?

Lord Death: *silence*

Me: Answer my god damn question!

Lord Death: Kid is with his team right now.

Me: That not what I asked! Cut out the the fucking fake voice and lose the big-ass hands! We know they aren't real!  
Answer me!

#TIME SKIP OVER#

Abigail's POV:  
I've been walking for an hour with no sign of Sam. I swear, once I find her she is in trouble. *CRUNCH* I lifted my foot to see what I had stepped on. It was Samantha's keychain! It was shaped like a reaper skull, I knew how much she wanted to goto Shubusen DWMA. I began to run, calling Sam's name. "Sam! Sam!" I later stopped in my tracks, picking up Sam's fedora, she never went anywhere without a hat! Next thing I knew, I was whipping out my cell calling Sam, who didn't respond, this is bad now. Then I called Will, Sam's parents, My parents, Will' parents, Sam's crazy aunt, and everyone else on my contact list.

Kid's POV:  
Sam was still in the room I let her stay in for the night. Liz was out at a party and Patty was in her own world hyped up on whatever she is taking, so no one noticed. It was 9:00a.m. and I was then only one up. I heard a door open, probably Liz, everything will be okay as long as-. My thoughts were cut short as Liz basically tackled me whispering while she ranted, "Kid, there is some stranger up there! Their in one of the beds!"

I sighed, "Liz that's not a stranger, that's Samantha."

"Samantha?"

"Well, she prefers people to call her Sam."

Liz broke into a fit of laughter, gripping my neck in her elbow, "I knew it! I knew this would happen at some point!"

"What would happen?"

"You brought a girl home!"

"What?!"

"So how long have you know her?"

I pushed Liz away, "Okay listen, some nut job was trying to run her over so I brought her here. I have nothing besides that to do with her."

"I'll take what I can get."

Just then Sam came down groggily rubbing her eyes.

Sam's POV:  
I woke up in a soft bed. I knew it was all a dream. I thought as I walked out the door and down the stairs, rubbing my eyes. Then I came across the same striped hair boy, and an older, dirty blond hair girl wearing a red half-sweater. #Not-A-Dream-Bitch! Before I noticed, Kid was waving his hand I front of my face snapping me into consciousness, because I was staring them, or more like him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"J-just fine!" I scrambled for the right words.

"Hahaha!" laughed the dirty blonde. We both shot her the evil eye, she just laughed more, "Cute!"

"That's Liz. The more annoying one is named Patty." Kid sighed. If she wasn't the annoying one, I really feel sorry for him.

"Are they your sisters?" I asked, as the more annoying one came down.

"Adopted." That explains a lot. "Maybe I could take you on a tour of Death City?"

"Sure."

Maka's POV:  
I left the DWMA after a long day of Stain dissecting things, those rage issues are obviously still there. Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, Liz, Crona, Patty, and I walked through Death City's empty alleyways. Death The Kid wasn't with us today, Liz said he had something to do. We figured he obsessed over symmetry again and let it go(#Frozen☃) Everyone decided to play a game of basketball and set off to play, once we got there we saw to people play one-on-one. It was some girl with black hair and -Kid?!

They both noticed us and dropped the game. "Who is she?" Soul asked Kid, resting his elbow on Kid's shoulder, looking up at him with a cocky smile.

"This is the 'thing' Liz said Kid was busy with." Black☆Star laughed.

We all stared at Kid, who gave us the 'don't get any ideas' face. I finally broke the silence, "So, what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Samantha, but call me Sam." she responded.

"Well, hi Samantha. I'm Maka, this is my weapon Soul, that's Black☆Star and his weapon Tsbaki. Oh! and those two are Liz and Patty, Kids weapons, but you probably already know them." I said, pointing to everyone accordingly.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled turning her head.

"Sanzu stripes?!" Everyone, but Kid and Sam, screamed out of shock in unison.

"I still don't get the big deal about this." She huffed.

We looked to Kid, who explained everything he knew. Then Black☆Star jumped in and shouted, "Yahoo! I'm going to surpass god, so that means I will have to fight you too!" Sam looked frazzled by this.

Tsubaki apologized for Black☆Star, after while I said, "The big deal?! Do you know how many people want to be you?! To have powers you can't even imagine?! You are one of the most powerful people in the universe! after Lord Death, since he's a master, and Kid, cause he is his heir. Still!"

After that someone threw a ball at me, which I fumbled with, of coarse. "Are we playing or not?" Soul asked. We were in two teams, one with Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and I as the captain on it and then the other was Soul, Patty, Sam, and captain Kid, with Crona on the sidelines. We lost 23-0. With Sam they really kick our asses now. Kid looked at they sky and turned to Sam, "I think we should take you home now, it's getting dark."

She nodded. Soul turned into a weapon, same as Tsubaki and Liz was with me as a weapon, while Patty was with Black Star.

Kid's POV:  
Everybody turned into weapons for an easier trip. "I suppose this is as good a time as any to teach you how to use your Beelzebub." I said, knowing my dad wouldn't.

"My what's-bub?" Sam asked, looking at my confused.

"Your Beelzebub, it's basically a soul based skateboard that can fly and is very sharp."

"Okay, where do I get one?"

I face palmed, "Here focus all your energy into your core and release it with all means to move." I tutored, helping her get into the right position. It took awhile, but she finally got it, then we took off.

#TIME SKIP#

Kid's POV:  
We got to Phantom City around 2:00a.m., with me having to catch Sam every 3 minutes, which I actually didn't mind. I tapped Sam' shoulder and she turned to face me. "Where do you live?" I asked, that sounded weird, "So we know where to take you." She thought for a minute, "Follow me." She zoomed through the streets, damn, she was a fast learner.

After a little bit we arrived at a large fairly modern apartment building with about 40-floors. "I'm second to the top." Explained Sam. We both flew up, leaving the others. Once we got there Sam tried to step onto her balcony, but sucked in her Beelzebub too soon. I grabbed her and suggested, "How about I help you?" She nodded. Just as she was safely at her glass door. I felt a great pain pierce my heart and began to fall backwards, I blacked out until I impacted the ground.

#CliffHanger. I'm such a bitch for that, but eh. am I going to leave it like this? NERP! Sorry but I'm staying. Fuck all ya haters! Thanks to all mah awesome parasites (it's a good thing, that's what I call all my followers+readers) I'm out! I need to get my sister out of the closet. AGAIN! BAI!   
U^ェ^U


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this on a cliffhanger. Kid was shot, if you couldn't tell. Now let's see by who. O^e

Sam's POV:  
Kid fell backward, blood squirting from his chest. I attempted to grab his hand but was too later. Tears spilled from my eyes as I whipped around. "I-", my father, the chief of police, began, holding his freshly fired pistol. Ignoring him and my mother, brother, and sister, who just showed up, I didn't have time for that shit, I needed to get to Kid. Sure, I may have just met him, I thought, but he is still a good guy. 

My neibors flicked on their lights and opened their doors to see the commotion and Kid's body on the newly cracked pavement. I slid to my knees as I raced out of the lobby and approached him. Police cabs were already there, while Black Star and the rest where just coming. Maka whipped out a little mirror and wrote something as soon as she saw the scene.

I was frazzled, I didn't know what to do. "K-Kid?" I asked frazzled, to find out if he was conscious.

He grunted a little, turning his head to me.

"Are y-you okay?! Wait, what am I saying of course your not!" I said, "I d-don't know what to do! I-I-I...!"

Kid slapped his hand over my mouth, "Please, calm down. My head hurts enough as it is."

As moment after he said that a black helicopter came, and a blue hulk of a man came hopped out. While slightly odd looking hospital workers put Kid on a gurney to put him in the copter. The hulk walked to my parents, stopping a moment to look at me.

"Excuse me, are you two Mr. and Mrs. Von Bloodgood?" He questioned.

"Y-yes." my dad stuttered flatly.

"And I presume these are your children, Laura and Jocab?"

My father nodded, looking at him questionably.

"I'm Sid, I work for the Shubusen American Reaper Dispatch, or S.A.R.D. to sum it up, in The D.W.M.A.,which stands for Death. Weapon. Meister. Academy." Sid extended his hand for my father, Tim, to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about, well... shooting that boy there." My dad shook his hand.

Sid sighed, "It's alright, though I should probably tell you that the young man you just shot is a current student at Shubusen. Many of them reserve injuries from going out against school recommended times. As for your eldest daughter here..."

"W-what did she do?" My mother, Lilian, asked. Thanks a lot mum!

"Hm? Oh, nothing!" Sid tried to clear things up, "Your daughter Samantha, would be a great feature to the D.W.M.A. Anyway, we would love to have her, to teach her, her potential. Will you oblige?"

I gave my parents my biggest puppy eyes ever, "Of course she may go." my dad sighed.

"She may come tomorrow, the rest will be taken care of."

Just then the hulk got into the copter as it began to lift off the ground. Once it was out of site Abbs and Will came sprinting up to me, I had a lot to explain. No time like the present I guess.

Sorry this is so short, things haven't been too great at home, so it's been hard to write. I will try to redeem myself from this shitty little thing. I'm gonna try to make the next better, I promise! DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

#5:45p".m.#

Sam's POV:  
"So let me get this straight, your a grim reaper, so was that kid, your dad shot someone, and your going to Shubusen DWMA now?" Abbs asked trying to put everything in order.  
"Yep." I sighed, as stairs at me flabbergasted.  
"Squee!" Abbs screeched, "we have to get you ready! When do you leave?"  
"At 6:00a.m. tomorrow."  
"Then we need to hurry!" She dragged me out of my room, leaving Will.

#2hours later#

Brought to you by: Spirit:

Me: So Spirit, what is your best parenting advice?"

Spirit: Be persistent, strict, and watchful.

Me: You mean the same things you did to make Maka hate you?

Spirit: *breaks into fit of sobs*

Me: Cry baby

#2 hours later#

In 2 hours Abigail had managed to spread the world, get me a whole new wardrobe, pack it up, get good-bye stuff, find my new address, and get people to come say good-bye. I swear that girl is The Flash's little sister. "Well, It could be better, but it will do." she said when she was done. 'WILL DO'?! This is meager to her?!  
"Thanks, but fuck any gathering, Im going to bed." I matched up the stairs to my room.  
"Wait, but-" Abbs began, but I shut my door.

#the next day: 6:00a.m.#

Sam's POV:  
I turned back as my friends and family waved me off. I had my ticket in hand and headed for Gate 3A. I shuddered, the number was uneven. I had minor OCD symmetry, I restrained my self from dashing the opposite direction.  
Luckily, I was a little late, so I didn't even have to wait. I boarded and sat in my seat, no sat with me, avoiding cause I obviously didn't look all that normal. the plane lifted off as I drifted deeper and deeper into my thoughts of the underworld I had got myself trapped in.  
Sorry about this being short. I've been meaning to update this and have been busy with school. All hate on me. Thanks who read.


	5. Chapter 5

#Later#

DTG's POV:  
"Excuse me miss? Miss?" Said a distant voice. 

"nragh", I swatted the person away, thinking I was in my own bed.

"Miss,you must get up. All the other passengers have left." A flight attendant?

I shot up realizing I was on the plane stillness. I checked my black watch. 11:27p.m.?! I raced off the plane, into the heart of Death Airport.It was huge, a lot of glass and expensive items. I'm never taking any kids here, I thought.  
My guide should be here, I wondered, where are they? I sat against a pillar for a while till Maka and Soul. "Are you The one we are supposed to guide?" Asked the blonde.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, honestly a little irked.

"We will be your guides." She said joyfully.

"Good deal."

"Well, 'Sam', you will be staying at the Death Mansion instead of an apartment or dorm." Soul explained, "It has already been decided."

#TIME SKIP#

Brought to you by Mosquito:

Me: So... your a vampire...

Mosquito: No, I am a powerful paranormal being for years ago.

Me: So your a vampire?

Mosquito: No! *shoots nose at me*

Me:*dodges* *shoves hat over his head* *throws out the window like a football* GO BACK TO MATHA F*CKING TWIGHLIGHT!

*ADDS OVER*

Sam's POV:  
I ride in the buggy of Soul's orange motorcycle. Really not my way of traveling, but it would do."were here.", said Soul stopping I front of the biggest house I've ever seen!

We entered. "I'm not that familiar with this place, so I will just show you the basics."

#30 MINUTES LATER#

DTG's POV:  
Maka had went through, what was the kitchen, dinning room, media room, hall, living room, and the bathrooms, in this short amount of time. I began to wonder if she snuck in here a lot. Once we got the top of the stairs Maka stopped at what was to be my room and opened the door. "Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and I furnished it for you. You can change it later if you want."  
Flopping in the bed that felt like a miniature cloud I came to a realization. "Where is Kid?!"

Maka stopped in her tracks and gave me a slightly worried face, "The school infirmary, he may be able to regain body parts, but with the angle and how close that bullet hit his heart, It is even bad for him. Kid if being operated on by Dr.Stein as we speak."

I say there, hugging my knees trying not to cry. Oparation? Bullets? Infirmary? It was all my fault!  
After awhile Maka and Soul left me to my own thoughts. Soon I flopped back; giving into tears. Guilt flooded my mind. I cried for hours till I fell into a painful nightmare.


	6. Chapter 7

Maka's POV:  
Sam just left the Death Room to go get Kid. The rest of the gang and I were about to leave as Lord Death stopped us, "One last thing before you leave though."

"What is that?" I questioned.

"I need you all to keep an eye out for any witches, alright? Samantha being a reaper may make her a prime target."

"You can count on us!" I assured as I sprinted off to class.

~In Dr.Stein's Class~  
Maka's POV:  
There is only 25 minutes left of class and Kid and Sam aren't here yet, Sam is at risk. Or should it be Girl? I'm not really sure how that kind of stuff actually works. WTF MAKA?! Witches 1st then names! Get your priorities straight! I, being me, raised my hand to leave so I could check on Sam the classes they have with one another.

"May I ask why you two are late?", Dr. Stein asked.

Kid stood up, "I was in the infirmary professed Stein. Sam came to get me."

"Wait. Sam wouldn't happen to be our new student would she?", Dr. Stein questioned checking his list.

"Yes she is.", I answered for him.

"Well then come on up and introduce yourself to the class."

Sam slowly stood and walked the front of the room. She faced us and took a deep breath before speaking. "Hello everyone, my name is Samantha Von Bloodgood. I have always dreamed of coming here and now that dream has come true.", some niggas in the back started to snicker, "And I'm very glad to meet ALL of you. I'm sure I will make many friends here." Then she pulled off the cheesiest smile you could imagine. I could tell the last part was 100% fake.

More bastards started snickering. NO ONE LAUGHS AT MY FRIENDS! I swear, if this keeps up much longer than I'm going to Maka Chop a bitch. The whole group, EXEPT Sam glared the group.

Kid's POV:  
Okay, now I'm pissed. I death glared, hard enough to scare fear itself. I glared at many people, but mainly the leader of the group, Kooshi Yome I think his name was. The asymmetrical bastard, nothing he made or wore was ever symmetrical! "It's fine." Sam whispered turning my head back.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not getting the point.

"People laughing and making fun of me. I'm used to it. Calm down."

"I'm calm. it just pisses me off that they did that."

"People did it all the time at my old school, just take a chill pill."l

"Sorry Sam, ain't gonna happen. It may have happened before, but her we are your friends. And we don't take that shit."  
Aa

"We?"

"Yeah! Harvar, Jackie, Ox, Kim, Tsubaki, Black☆Star, Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, and I! We're all your friends, and that means we stand up for each other."

"Th-that's real sweet of you." Sam stuttered looking down. She averted my gaze the rest of the class. Why?

Sam's POV:  
Kid's words made me blush. He's so sweet. I wonder if he meant it. I tried my hardest not to look at him for the rest of the day, until lunch.

"Hey Sam, want to hang with us over the break in a couple weeks? Maybe we could go on vacation.", Asked Tsubaki, she was a kind character.

"Um, I would love to but I can't. I'm probably will have to go home to my family then. Thanks for the offer though.", I said, trying to sound like it didn't bother me that I couldn't be with my new friends.

"Ah, come on! Take a break! Kid's father is Lord Death, I'm sure your parents could let you pass just this time.",Soul said, standing up, "Just ask Kid to make his dad tell them."

"Sure, I'm not promising anything though." I smiled at this.

"Thanks Kid, your the best!" I nearly tackled him in a hug.

"No prob."

#AFTER SCHOOL#

Sam's POV:  
Ah, finally. My first day at Shubusen was complete. Living the dream. I was about to hop down the stairway until someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around, it was Kid.

"Oh, hey. Something wrong?", I questioned.

He seemed struck by this, "Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"Training! If your a reaper and going to be a Spatori, training is mandatory."

"What's that?"

"Our group of highest ranked Meister and weapon students. There's only Maka, Soul, Black☆Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Zach, Matt, and I. Possibly you if you progress fast enough."

Barely been here a day, already wanted to be in the most exclusive group. Im pretty sure Justin hit me with his car, and I went to my own personal heaven.  
"Yo! Ya there?!" Kid was waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head, "Hm? Uh... Yeah let's go." Without a second to spare Kid snatched my hand and was weaving through crowds to... to.... well, to wherever the hell we were going.


	7. Chapter 8

Sam's POV:  
I swear we've been running for at least 15 minutes. When are we gonna stop? I'm going to ask. "We're here" said Kid releasing me from his grasp.

I gazed at where we were. IT WAS HUGE! This had to be the biggest, most intense. There was a giant flat land in the middle with coarses, shooting ranges, automated dummies, etc. surrounding it.

"You like it?" Kid asked walking closer behind me. I know he wasn't really doing anything, or had that intention, but I still blushed.

"I-it's the biggest training ground I've ever seen!" I stuttered.

He chuckled slightly, "Well lets go before Stein dissects us!" He began to run down, while motioning me to follow. I did. "It took you long enough." droned Stein.

"Sorry professor." I apologized, even though I didn't mean it.

"Never mind. weapon practice."

#TIME SKIP#

Sam's POV:  
It's was nearly 9:00 p.m. We had went through and practiced with, all of my forms, and Kid's. Apparently, since we're reapers, we can become any weapon. My forms were silver while Kid's where black.

"Okay, now Death The Kid, one last form. Pistols." Dr.Stein instructed. Did he say pistols?! I grew up surrounded by those, this would be easy! That also made Kid and I even in forms.

Kid transformed one last time. Stein nodded. "Well, you got it from here. I have work to do." After that he just left, leaving me no time to protest. I sighed and went to the range, and began to shoot the figures behind the line.

I was about to turn around and leave, when something hit me in the back of the head. "Gah" I looked at the ground. A pebble of obsidian(a type of rock)? "Sam? What was that?" Kid asked still in pistol form.

"Just a rock." I vaguely replied, turning to him. His reflection appeared in the left gun, which he hasn't done before. He looked the same except for one thing: HE WASNT WEARING A GAWD DAMN SHIRT! A waterfall of blood poured out of my nose.

I was about to break the silence, but someone else did for me. "Oh, look what we have here. It's the new slut." I shot a glance at the voice. It was the guy from earlier, Kooshi Yome, I think.

"Oh, shut up." I said. No clever come backs came to me at the time.

He smirked, "Hey, what about we go have some fun? You want to come, right? Your such a slutty bitch" (she isn't, he is just a bastard)

I rolled my eyes, "God! Do you ever stop talking about yourself?!"

He didn't seem to appreciate my comeback, cause he pinned me to the wall. "Look who's talking!" He snarled. He had different mixtures of danger in his eyes.

DTK's POV:  
Did he seriously just do that?! I saw Kooshi's eyes, I never really felt that, but I knew what it meant. this was not a good scene, the look Sam had. I WASNT JUST PISSED OFF, I WAS FURIOUS! I transformed back into my regular form, marched over to them, and pried him away.

"What the fuck?!" Kooshi spat at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?! YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THATS OKAY, OR EVEN STANDARD TO EVEN PEOPLE LIKE YOU?!" I was fuming, I pushed him back.

"Tsk. Who gives a damn anyway?"

"I do!" Sam just stood there slightly stunned.

Kooshi looked like he was about to argue, but desired against it once he saw my face. I wore a angered expression, that could even intimidate the Kishin. Attempting to seem like he hadn't lost, he rolled his eyes and strutted off.

I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention to Sam. She watched him leave then looked at me, "I'm just going to keep being a burden. Aren't I?"

I was a little shocked, "What? No. Kooshi is just a bastard that thinks he can do whatever he wants."

She smiled slightly, "Yeah, I guess."

I looked up at the star, and moon light sky. It had to be at least 9:00 p.m. "We should be getting back. Its pretty late already."

"Yeah"

Sam and I began to go home by foot, side-by-side. She stared to him a song, gazing at the stars, a little while after we left the campus. She was smiling. Seeing her like that just made me happy no matter how angry at Kooshi I was, and... well... well, just... I'm not really sure what to call it I feel kinda... tingly? Yeah, that's the best word for now. And chest feels warm for some reason. Am I coming down with something? I don't know. I better not mention it till I'm sure what it is.

Looking back at Sam I smiled softly, "You should do that more." I said.

"What? Get pinned to a wall by a creep?" She questioned sarcastically, turning to me.

I chuckled slightly, "No, smile. Your prettier when you do"

Sam blushed slightly, and gazed at her feet. I still noticed it, though. I had feeling that I wasn't see it. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" She shouted attempting to his her face while looking at me. That failed.

The smile I already had grew, "Your so cute."

"Huh?"

Fuck! I say that out loud?! I really must be getting sick. I needed to cover this up fast. "It's just that you look funny when you blush."

"Hey!" She raised her fist and began to chase me. It wasn't vicious, like when my sisters run after me, it was more playful. I ran from her, Sam remained hot on my tail the whole time. Before we knew it we were at the corner Death Bucks, out of breath. That might be good, since we will need more energy to get home. I nodded my head towards the door to ask if she wanted to go in. She nodded, and we both entered.

Well that's that. I got this one done. I know it was probably bad, but I just thought I would add it. BAI!


	8. Chapter 9

It's nearly midnight. Can't sleep and bored. Bored imagination... GOOOOOO~!

Kid's POV:  
I entered my favorite corner Death Bucks. Everything seemed pretty normal. The bartender was drying cups, a few waiters and waitresses leaving after their shifts, the calmness that told you the last rush had been over for a while. The only thing out of place was a group of girls (NOT the girls from Soul Eater NOT) in a corner booth.

The girls swooned as I walked in, something I still don't get. One of them looked like she was about to get up and talk to me, luckily Sam walked up beside me. As soon as the girls saw Sam, they began to glare at her. We chose to ignore them and picked a seat on the opposite side of the shop, near the window. After a minute, one of the waitresses that hadn't quite ended her shift yet, walked up to our table.

"Are you two ready to order?", She asked in a way, too perky voice.

I glanced over at Sam, she nodded. "Yes," Answered Sam, "a large expresso, please."

The waitress turned to me, "And for you, sir?"

Grrr! I hate being called Sir. Im only 15 and people already call me that. Wether I'm at school, meeting people, at a store, people think that just of my status, I'm an automatic Sir. But I knew she was just doing her job, so I let it slide. "Just a medium coffee for me, black."

"I'll be right out with that." Then the waitress walked away.

"You sure you need that much coffee.", Asked Sam.

I laughed at that, "Says the girl that got expresso." She joined me in my laughter. she looked so pretty like that, then I noticed something around her neck... HER COLLAR WAS UNEVEN! I just have to fix it, I thought, It will only take a second. I reached across the table and began to fix her collar till it was perfect.

"K-kid, what are you doing?" Asked Sam, slightly alarmed. By me, and the group of girls staring daggers at us.

I noticed I was freaking her out and sat down immediately. I looked at the table, thinking I had majorly screwed everything up. "Hey Kid." I looked back up, "What was with that? You messing with my collar?"

"I may or ,may not, have OCD." I replied, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Oh, with what?"

"Symmetry.", She giggled, "W-what's so funny?"

"It's just that I have that too, But you got to have it worse than me. I mean. you noticed my collar being slightly off, unless your some perv, if you no what I mean." She said cautiously.

"I am not!", I defended myself, "It would just make the world better if its was symmetrical."

She had a confused expression, "Point please?"

I inhaled, "Well, if the world was symmetrical everything would be good and no evil would exist, or if there was evil it would be balanced with the good. Then nobody would go to the other side and potentially cause harm."

Sam smiled. What was so funny? "I see," She claimed, poking my nose, "Everything with symmetry you do, the probably annoys the hell out of everyone, is in a way for them. You seem pretty selfless."

I was about to ask Sam what she exactly, since I wasn't all that selfless in my opinion, meant, but the the waitress came before I could. "One large expresso, and one coffee, black." She sat My coffee in front of Sam, and her expresso I front of me, then walked away.

"Switch?" I asked.

"Switch." She agreed.

#TIME SKIP#

Kid's POV:  
Sam and I had been at Death Bucks for hours. Or is it minutes? I'm not sure, but we've been enjoying ourselves, telling stories, talking about our lives, laughing. "So Kid, what is it like? Being so important to mankind and all?"

I opened my mouth to answer her, but I was cut off by the bell of the door. I glanced to see who it was, and to my misfortune, it was the rest of the Spatori. Please don't see us, Please don't see us, I chanted in my head. "Hey guys!", Greeted Black☆Star. Damn! They saw us!

"Hey guys.", I replied in a monotone voice.

Soul's POV:  
It's was late, far after training, so the gang decided to go to Death Bucks. We would have gotten Kid and Sam, but since Sam was new, we thought they might need some extra time.

As we entered the café I heard Black☆Star shout, "Hey guys!" Who is he talking to? I whipped my head around till I spotted Sam and Kid sitting at a table near the window together.

"Hey guys" replied Kid, very monotone. He wasn't bored, but unhappy, unhappy with a hint of irritation. What if we interrupted something? Nah, that wouldn't be cool, plus it's kinda hard to get over Kid's OCD.

"So what's u-", Black☆Star began, yet managed to bump into a waitress, sending various things flying. One of the was strawberry jam.

"Ahhhh!", The whole Spatori heard the scream, it was Sam. Strawberry jam was all over the front of her. "BLACK☆STAR! YOUR A DEAD MAN!" Classic girl, worrying about her clothes.

"Now, now Black☆Star didn't do it on purpose.", said Tsubaki.

"Yeah, we can get it out too. It'll be alright", claimed Liz, trying to pacify her.

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Shouted Sam, standing up.

"Huh?", Everyone, but Kid, was shocked. She wasn't upset about her clothes?

"LOOK AT ME! IM COMPLETELY ASYMMETRICAL!", Cried Sam, sinking to her knees. Now I can see her and Kid. "WHY CANT I JUST DIE?! SOMEONE PUT ME OUT OF MY MYSTERY! IM AN ABOMINATION TO ALL REAPER KIND!", She continued to wail.

None of use knew what to do. Liz and Patty usually cheered Kid up, but that was about his hair. Everyone, but Sam who was cursing her existence, looked to Kid. he sighed, "Maka? Do you have an extra shirt in your bag?" Is he trying to be a perve?

"Huh?" Was all Maka could say.

"For Sam." Maka looked relieved, so was I. Maka dug through her purse, until she pulled out a white fabric and handed it to Sam, who stared at it for a second.

"For you to change into."

Sam nodded, "Thanks" and went to change.

Kid's POV:  
I felt bad for Sam. That jelly made her so asymmetrical. Well, I need to punish Black☆Star for her, anyway.

"Hey, Black☆Star"

"Yeah?", He asked, slowly turning around.

I rammed a napkin holder into bus head, causing him to bleed unconscious. He deserved it, no remorse for me. Yet again, I could hit him with a car when he was jaywalking, and be fine. But, I'm still go young to drive, but still.

"Ahh~, that's so much better, thanks Maka." Said Sam, behind me. She spotted Black☆Star, on the floor and looked like she was going to ask something, but I cut her off. "We might wanna go before he wakes up" Sam nodded in agreement.

Sam and I left the cafe, & summoned our Beelzebubs, or Daemon, in Sam's case. we rode until we reached my house, retracting our skateboards. We walked to out rooms, opening ours doors, ready to enter. Sam shut hers.

Before I shut the door I had to say something, "Sam?"

She peaked her head out the door, "Yes?"

"Sorry about Black☆Star" I still was facing the other way.

"It's fine. It's isn't your fault he's retarded. Plus, I'm probably going to prank the h*ll outta him tomorrow.

I turned around, smirking, "Count me in, okay."

I was about to go to my room, but Sam rushed out of hers & gave he a hug. I could feel my heart pace-quicken, & face heat up. "Night Kid" She let go.

"N-night." I entered my room, & shut the door behind me. I felt odd. Something had to be wrong with me. That's it, I'm talking to father tomorrow.


	9. ON HOLD

Yeah, I have some major writers block for this right now. I'm just going to try & work on some of my other stories till I have some ideas for this. Sorry for this being the update after such a long wait. Well, bye.

~D.C.


	10. ADOPTION

Sweet Symmetrical Death is now up for adoption. If you want to continue this, all you have to do is PM me. this fanfic is one the following sites:

Wattpad  
Fanfiction.net  
ArchiveOfOurOwn  
Quotev

Sorry to all that have followed this story with me, but I'm just not feeling it anymore.

~D.C.


	11. ADOPTED!!!

Sweet Symmetrical Death is now going to be continued by MizuLawliet on fanfiction.net :D I hope you all enjoy the new author. As for Mizu, I wish you the best of luck, & thank you for adoptions this fanfic.

~D.C.


End file.
